


There's a Full Moon in the Sky

by Inkyrius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Costumes, Family, Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Jeralt takes Byleth to a festival.





	There's a Full Moon in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).

Jeralt wasn’t expecting much when he brought it up. The last time Byleth had chosen something of their own volition was when they explained that they were neither a girl nor a boy, something that was less expressing a preference and more correcting a misconception. He wanted him to have the chance, though, so he mentioned it anyway. “You know, kid, there’s apparently a festival going on in the town we’re about to pass through. There are games in the main square, and kids dress up and get candy. Do you want to check it out?”

Byleth considered this new information. “Could I choose my own costume?” they asked.

Jeralt hid his surprise with a smile. “Of course.”

“I want to be a dragon,” Byleth said.

Jeralt’s costuming abilities only went so far as painting shirts, but if Byleth was willing to ask for this, it must have meant a lot to them, so he would find a way to make it work. “All right,” he said. “Do you know what kind?”

“One with great big wings and giant horns,” they said decisively. “Like the one I see in my dreams sometimes.”

“Sounds scary.”

“Kind of, but I know she wouldn’t hurt me.”

“That’s good,” Jeralt said. He ruffled Byleth’s hair. “I’d hate to have to fight her.”

Byleth looked at him flatly, something that could be annoyance in their gaze. Jeralt laughed, and that was the end of the conversation.

It took some scrambling and trading of favors, but Jeralt managed to convince one of his men to make a costume to Byleth’s specifications. The final result was more cute than intimidating, despite the effort that had gone into the mask, but Byleth seemed delighted by it. They kept raising their arms to admire the wings sewn into their sleeves.

“What do you say?” Jeralt asked, amused.

“Thank you,” Byleth said. The words were ever so slightly rushed, more breathless than their usual monotone.

“That’s right. Now come on.” Jeralt reached down to take Byleth’s hand. They still weren’t used to large crowds, and Jeralt wasn’t going to let anything ruin this night for them.

He still felt bad about the life he’d consigned them to, the constant moving and the fighting just to secure an existence for themselves. He couldn’t have left them within Rhea’s grasp, but he wished he could have provided them with more stability, at least until they were old enough to choose a mercenary’s life for themselves.

This was their chance to experience the pleasures of a normal life, if only for a night. They might still decide that it wasn’t for them; there wasn’t much else about Byleth that could be considered normal. But he wanted them to make that decision knowing what they were giving up.

Besides, watching them go around asking for candy with their deadpan expression would be the highlight of his month.


End file.
